


World From The Bright Side

by ratherbefree



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Platonic Hand Holding, Valentine's Day, totally platonic cuddling, wedding induced sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbefree/pseuds/ratherbefree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie is sad on Valentine's Day. Jeff is cajoled into comforting her. Platonic shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World From The Bright Side

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the song "To All Of You" by Syd Matters
> 
> just a sappy v-day drabble inspired by this post: http://bumblebeeslies.tumblr.com/post/136428971832/friendship-to-romance-tropes-i-cant-get-enough-of 
> 
> "hey you’ve had a rough day so let’s get in our PJs and watch a cute movie together and cuddle bUT IT’S TOTALLY PLATONIC ALRIGHT"

“I’m here.” Jeff called, one hand still on the doorknob even as he shut it behind him. “Abed rang, said I should come over, but—“ He let the sentence hang in the air as he took in the scene around him. Tissues were strewn everywhere, a black and white movie was playing quietly on the TV, and there were at least three blankets draped over the couch. 

“Jeff?” 

Damn it. He didn’t know she would be here. 

“Uh, hey.” He greeted, awkwardly, watching as she emerged from her room. She looked even younger like this - hair scraped back, face scrubbed clean, eyes and nose all pink from… Crying? “Are you okay?” 

“Yep.” She swiped at her cheeks, as though wondering whether there were still tears there or not. “Just fine.” 

“Uh-huh…” He replied, skeptically, shuffling his feet. “Do you know where Troy and Abed are? They asked me to come here. Soon.” 

Her brow furrowed adorably. 

(Wait, no—- ) 

“They left a couple of hours ago. It’s the midnight showing of _The Eagle,_ remember? It’s all Abed’s been talking about for weeks.”

“But he specifically called me to ask me to come over, they said it was important- Ah.” 

“What?” 

Back to awkward again. “I think they wanted me to come keep you company.” He explained, choosing his words carefully. “Because you’re… Not alright?” 

She twitched her nose and opened her mouth as though to say something, but thought better of it. 

“I could go, if you don’t need me.” 

“No - stay.” 

“Are you really-“

“Ugh, it’s just so stupid.” She seemed about to stomp her foot in frustration. “It’s really nothing, but…” 

“ _But_ you’d prefer I stayed?” 

She sighed, staring at her feet. “If you could…? I mean, I know it’s Valentine’s Day, and you’ve probably got… Stuff… On.” 

“Nope, no _‘stuff’_ tonight.” 

“So…?” 

“ _So,_ I can stay.” He ignored her little squeal of gratitude. “What’ve you been up to, anyway?” 

“Nothing, really.” She explained, scampering across the room to pick up the tissues. “Just eating dinner, watching TV.” 

“Anything good on?” He made his way to the couch, shrugging off his coat and folding it (carefully) over the back. 

He heard her hum. “I don’t know.” Her voice was coming steadily closer. “I taped a movie to watch before bed, but I’m not sure it’s your cup of tea.” 

“Ugh, it’s not-“ 

“Yep.” She was beside him now, pushing past to flop down onto the couch. Watching as he followed suit, shifting away to accommodate him. “Y’know, if you _really_ don’t want to watch, I won’t force you, but…” She was giving him the eyes and knew it. 

Damn her. 

“Fine.” 

“Thank you.” She responded primly, reaching for the remote and flicking to the recorded section. “Mm, there’s two here. Which do you prefer: _When Harry Met Sally_ or _Clueless?”_

“Don’t you have anything less chick-flick-y?” 

“Nope. Gotta choose one, mister.” 

“ _Clueless.”_

“Excellent choice.” He watched as she pressed to start the movie. Her cheeks were looking less red by the minute. 

* * *

“Expecting a text?” 

“What?” 

Jeff nodded to her phone, still in her hand. For the past half hour she had been checking it continuously, even though it only seemed to make her more disheartened. 

“It’s nothing, just…” 

“Is this why Abed asked me to keep you company?” 

“Probably.” 

“Ah.” He watched the movie for another minute or so - it was some party scene, whatever - and waited. 

“It’s stupid.” 

“You said already.” 

“I know.” 

He felt her eyes on him, so he redirected his gaze from the movie. “What’s up?” 

“It’s Valentine’s Day.” 

“I noticed.” 

“My high school boyfriend’s boyfriend just proposed. They’re moving to Connecticut.”  

“Oh.” He shifted uncomfortably. There weren't exactly instructions on what to do in this situation. “I’m sorry, Annie. I… I’m sure you’re better off without him?” Shit. It wasn’t supposed to sound like a question. 

“I’m not _jealous,_ or anything.” She scoffed, waving the hand not clutching her phone in dismissal. “He was a terrible boyfriend. I think I only agreed to go out with him because I was high on Adderall at the time.” 

“Right.” 

“But… I don’t know. We’re the same age. He’s engaged; I’m in community college. Y’know?” 

He nodded, slowly. Of course he knew the feeling - his old colleague had just started his own firm. He was stuck at Greendale for another year, and couldn’t even guarantee a job upon graduation. “Sorry. I don’t know what to say.” He reached out to rub her back in a way that was intended to be soothing, and by the time he realised it was probably inappropriate for him to rub the back of his 20-year-old friend, she was sighing and giving him a sleepy grin so he really couldn’t be expected to stop. 

“You don’t have to say anything.” She shifted closer to him, until their legs were almost touching. 

Jeff stared resolutely at their knees. 

“Being here is just fine.” 

“Yeah?” 

He felt her press against his shoulder. “Yeah.” 

It suddenly occurred to him that he still had his hand on her back, so he started to remove it, but was stilled by her protest. 

“Nooo.” 

“Annie.” 

“Come on.” 

“Annie.”

“Pleeeease?” She tugged at his sleeve, pouting. 

Ah, shit. 

“Okay.” He slipped his arm around her shoulders, only wincing a little when she relaxed into him, practically sitting in his lap. 

She let out a happy little sigh, resting her head against his chest. 

“Just don’t tell anyone I sat through an entire chick-flick just to please you.” 

“I won’t.” She turned to stare up at him, forcing him to meet her eyes for the first time since he’d arrived. “But thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” He murmured, careful not to break the spell. 

* * *

At some point halfway through the movie, he found her hand, and absentmindedly began to trace little circles near her thumb. 

It was(n’t) completely platonic. 

 


End file.
